The Penguin Diarys (Tagebücher eines Pinguins)
Name der Fan Fiction: The Penguin Diarys (Tagebücher eines Pinguins) Autor: Valandra Ilo Art: Fortsetzungsstory Genre(s): Gemischt Schreibstil: "Ich"-Form, Präteritum, Buchstil Beschreibung: Nathalie, eine junge und lebensfreudige Pinguindame zieht von Arctia in die Welt von Club Penguin. Allerdings hat sie zuerst Schwierigkeiten und eine Menge Probleme, so passieren ihr zum Beispiel ganz schöne Missgeschicke. Was die schüchterne Nathalie sonst noch alles erlebt ist eine Überraschung ;)! Prolog Liebes Tagebuch ... (1. Tag, 01. November) Ich lehnte mich an die Wand der Kajüte der Migrator II und schloss die Augen. Es war wunderbar und eine grosse Ehre, dass mein Onkel Rockhopper mich von Arctia nach Club Penguin brachte (und dies noch mit seinem neuen Schiff, der Migrator II!), doch gegen meine Seekrankheit gab es leider nichts zu machen. Oft schon war ich auf dem Meer gewesen, ja, ich liebte es sogar, und umso mehr schockte es mich deshalb, dass ich mich nun extrem übel fühlte. Es klopfte an der Tür und ich bemühte mich sehr, ein verständliches »Herein!« über die Lippen zu bringen. Obwohl mir das nicht gelang, hatte mich mein Onkel verstanden und trat hinein. Noch während er die Holztür hinter sich zu schloss, fragte er mich, ob es mir besser ginge. »Ein wenig, ein wenig ... wie lange noch?«, nuschelte ich. »Nur noch ein paar Minuten. Besser, du kommst schon mal hoch, aye? Wir werden bei einer der Vorinseln von Club Penguin anlegen, dort wird dich ein netter Mann namens George mit seinem Boot an den Strand von Club Penguin bringen.«, erklärte Rockhopper. Ich nickte und versuchte mich langsam zu erheben. »Ich nehme an, du fährst mich nicht ganz nach Club Penguin weil du nicht all zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen willst, oder irre ich mich?« »Stimmt. Aber auch, weil du meintest, es sollte besser zuerst niemand erfahren, dass wir Onkel und Nichte seien. Das verstehe ich, und ich bin froh, dass wir das Gleiche denken!« »Ja ...« Er half mir aufzustehen und wir gingen langsam hoch. Fünf Minuten später legte Rockhopper das Schiff an. George, ein schon etwas älter gewordener, blauer Pinguin winkte uns schon mit freundlichem Gesicht zu. Rockhopper winkte zurück und rief: »Aye, aye, George! Land in Sicht!« Ich musste lachen, was aber keine so gute Idee war, denn im selben Moment stürzte ich schon in Richtung Schiffstoilette. Was dann passierte, möchte ich nun wirklich nicht genauer erläutern, tut mir Leid ... Die Fahrt mit George verlief ganz gut. Trotz dem kleinen ... Vorfall ging es mir schon viel besser, und George war tatsächlich, wie es Onkel Rockhopper beschrieben hatte, ein sehr netter und hilfsbereiter Mann. Er bot mir sogar Rundfahrten ohne Kosten an und schlug vor, dass wir gleich in den nächsten Tagen eine grosse Tour rund um das Ufer von Club Penguin unternehmen sollten. Ich stimmte zu, allerdings gab ich zu Bedenken, dass ich wohl die ersten Tage viel zu tun hätte, weil ich mir auch einen neuen Job besorgen müsste. George lachte, vermutlich weil ich ihn an seine Jugend oder etwas Ähnliches erinnerte. Dann hielt das Schiff an und ich stieg erleichtert aus. »Vielen Dank, George! Ich werde dich dann mal in deinem Igloo besuchen, sobald ich Zeit finde!«, sagte ich dankbar. »Geht klar, du musst dich auch gar nicht voranmelden! Du weisst ja, ich wohne im Wald auf der anderen Seite von Club Penguin. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, aber jetzt muss ich wirklich wieder losfahren, eine Gruppe von Touristen erwartet mich mich beim Surferstrand!«, bemerkte er. Ich nickte und winkte, sagte auf Wiedersehen und wartete, bis das Schiff ausser Sichtweite war. Dann drehte ich mich um und lief mit geschlossenen Augen über den Steg. Die Luft war so gut, ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als mich gleich zu entspannen. Dabei sollte ich doch schon in zehn Minuten bei meinem Vermieter vorbeischauen! Dieser Gedanke lies mich hochfahren; Zehn Minuten, verdammt! Ich holte schnell meine Karte heraus und suchte nach dem Ort unter dem grossen Berg von Club Penguin. Dort stand mein tolles neues Igloo, das mich leider auch ein gutes Vermögen gekostet hatte. Na ja, was soll´s, ich hatte es eh nie in Betracht gezogen, noch einmal umzuziehen. Ich gab mir einen Ruck und beschleunigte meine Schritte. Das Tal war recht weit vom Strand entfernt und es war zu Fuss ein ziemliches Stück. Dennoch redete ich mir ein, dass es besser war, den Termin mit dem Vermieter nicht zu verschieben. Obwohl ich mich auf dem Weg dreimal verirrte und die Pinguine nach dem Weg fragen musste, fand ich am Ende eine nette Pinguindame in meinem Alter, die mich bis zu meinem Haus begleitete. Joy hiess sie, und sie meinte, ich könnte gerne mal bei ihrem Igloo im anderen Tal von Club Penguin vorbeikommen, wo sie nach ihren eigenen Worten mit ein paar weiteren weiblichen Pinguine (sie hiessen anscheinend Anne, aber Anna ausgesprochen, Lea und Simone) wohnte. Wir tauschten hastig die Telefonnummern aus, verabschiedeten uns und entfernten uns auch schnell voneinander, da ich schon ein wenig Verspätung hatte. Aber nun stand ich vor meinem wunderbaren Igloo, gemacht aus dem Besten Eisbaumaterial der ganzen Welt. Auch einen kleinen (Eis)Garten hatte es, und ich freute mich, dass ich mich entschieden hatte, hier einzuziehen. Ich drückte die Klingel (Wow, was für ein High-Tech-Igloo!) und wartete, bis die Tür aufging (Ja, mein Igloo hatte eine Art Tür). Mein Vermieter war nach unten gekommen, um mir die Tür direkt zu öffnen. Sehr zuvorkommend, dachte ich. »Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, Mister.«, sagte ich schnell. »Es war nur ...« Aber er schaute mich verwirrt an. »Verspätung? Sie sind sogar ein wenig zu früh, aber das finde ich ganz und gar nicht negativ!« Erstaunt schaute ich auf meine Uhr. Rockhopper hatte sie für mich so umgestellt, dass der Zeitunterschied wieder eingeholt worden war. Sie konnte kaum falsch laufen, deshalb schloss ich daraus, dass die Uhr meines Vermieters, Mister Ullyben, wahrscheinlich falsch eingestellt war. Puh, dachte ich, und setzte ein fröhliches Gesicht auf. Nach zwanzig Minuten Gerede und Erklärungen seinerseits schloss sich endlich die Tür hinter ihm und ich konnte zum ersten Mal mit meinem tollen und sehr hübschen neuen Schlüssel abschliessen (Und nochmal dachte ich: Hochmodern!). Der Vermieter war zwar nett, aber ich war wohl zu ungeduldig und wollte einfach nur in meinem neuen Igloo sein. Sofort ging ich nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Das ganze Igloo war noch leer, abgesehen von einer einfachen Matratze und den Grundeinrichtungen. Möbel hatte ich selber nicht mitgenommen, ich musste also alles einkaufen. Leider hatte ich auch nicht sehr viel Geld, weshalb ich sehr hart jobben musste, um schnell zu genug Geld für die Miete und die Möbel zu kommen. Zum Glück aber war die Miete nicht allzu hoch und eigentlich gut bezahlbar. Na, wenigstens das würde keine allzu grossen Probleme verursachen, dachte ich und liess mich auf die weiche Matratze fallen. »Hier in Club Penguin wird es bestimmt eine tolle Zeit werden.«, dachte ich mir. Ich drehte mich um und schlief urplötzlich in meinen Kleidern an. Ja, ich schlief so tief, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie mein Vermieter ins Haus gekommen war und mir meinen Koffern mit meinen Kleidern und persönlichen Sachen hingestellt hatte. »Club Penguin, ich liebe dich schon jetzt ...« Ende des Prologs ---- Datum der Veröffentlichung dieses Teils: 3. Oktober 2008 Kapitel 1 Liebes Tagebuch ... (2. Tag, 02. November) In der Frühe, um zwei Uhr morgens, weckte mit das schrille Läuten meines Handys. Völlig verschlafen fiel ich von der Matratze, seufzte und nahm dann ab. Aus mir heraus kam nur ein beinahe unhörbares "Ja ... Nathalie ...". Die Stimme einer Pinguindame im Hintergrund erklang, sie schien gar nicht müde zu sein ujnd plapperte wild drauf los. Ich verstand kein Wort, denn es war schon schwierig genug, mich wach zu halten. »Es ist ... zwei Uhr ...«, murmelte ich. Das war zwar ein bisschen unhöflich, aber vielleicht hatte die Pinguindame auch einfach nur die Uhrzeit verwechselt, oder sie hatte ... eine lange Leitung, wörtlich und unwörtlich gemeint. »Oh, tut mir Leid!«, sagte sie dann aber tatsächlich. »Da ich mal vermute, dass Sie leider nichts mitbekommen haben, weil Sie so müde sind, rufe ich Sie morgen noch einmal an! Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Miss Nathalie, entschuldigen Sie!« »Duzen ... Sie mich ...«, gähnte ich. »Also gut ... bis morgen. Miss ... Miss ...« »Miss Paltnet!« »Ach so ... Miss ... Palme ... äh ... Paltnet ... gute ... Nacht ...« Sie verabschiedete sich und legte auf. Ich ging kraftlos wieder zu meiner Matratze und deckte mich zu, aber auch nach einer halben Stunde war ich nicht eingeschlafen. Also stand ich auf, badete total lange und ging dann in meinem Bademantel frühstücken. Na ja, ein Frühstück um vier Uhr kann man nicht gerade Frühstück nennen! Nach einiger Zeit war ich dann aber auch wieder richtig wach und fand es eigentlich gemütlich, so für mich zu sein. Während ich eine heisse Schokolade schlürfte, schaute ich aus dem Fenster. Von meinem Haus aus sah man das Eisstadion und den Leuchtturm und auch ein kleines Stücken der Stadt. Alles war hell und schien noch belebt zu sein. Ein Partyvolk, diese Pinguine hier, dachte ich mir nur. Ich frühstückte ewig, sicher 6 Kaffes und 12 heisse Schokoladen hatte ich verdrückt. Und natürlich ein paar Kekse, so ganz nebenbei. Danach war ich ziemlich satt, machte mir aber trotzdem noch eine heisse Schokolade. Es war inzwischn halb sechs und die Sonne ging langsam auf. Vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatte sich die Stadt schlafen gelegt, um für den Ansturm am neuen Tage vorbereitet zu sein. Eine lange Pause gab es aber nicht, da das Café in etwa einer Stunde wahrscheinlich öffnen würde und, wenn die Club Penguin-Leute wirklich so ein lebendiges Volk waren, es auch am Morgen einen Ansturm auf die Läden gäbe. Zugegeben, auch ich hatte heute noch eine Menge einzukaufen und musste schon früh damit anfangen. Auch nach guten Jobs musste ich Ausschau halten, vielleicht gab es hier ja auch eine Zeitung, in der ein Teil Jobvermittlung war. Nur eine Spalte würde mir genügen ... Um sechs Uhr fing ich an, mich schick zu machen. Ich duschte mich noch einmal schnell und wusch mir die Haare, zog meine besten Klamotten an, friesierte mich und schminkte mich sogar ein klein wenig, was eigentlich unüblich für mich war. Aber da ich neu hier war wollte ich erst einmal sehen, wie die anderen Leute sich hier benahmen, wie sie angezogen waren und alles Weitere in der Art. Und, auch wenn ich nicht so auf hastige "Direktbewerbungen" abfuhr, musste ich auch ganz annehmbar aussehen, falls ich ein Gespräch mit einem Jobvergeber hatte. Um acht Uhr verliess ich schliesslich mein Igloo. Es war ein kalter, aber frischer und sonniger Morgen mit einigen Wolken. Nur 200 Meter von meinem Wohnsitz entfernt befand sich der Sport Shop, der schon um sechs öffnete, da einige sportliche Pinguine früh aufstanden, um vor dem Trubel in Ruhe trainieren zu können. Im Sport Shop gab es nämlich immer nicht allzu teure, gute Ausrüstung, die manchmal auch vermietet wurde, wie Rockhopper mir erzählt hatte. Ich an dem Sport Shop vorbei und lief einige Zeit, bis ich zur Stadt kam. Fast eine Stunde war ich "gewaddelt", aber ich wollte die Gegend lieber kennen lernen, bevor ich mit schnelleren Mitteln über die Insel gelangen konnte. Wie ich vorhergesehen hatte war die Stadt zwar nicht voll, aber doch recht belebt. Das Kaffe war bis auf zwei Sitze fast am Platzen und die Arbeiter schienen sehr gestresst zu sein. Tische waren draussen aufgestellt worden, ein Arbeiter stand ungeduldig im Türrahmen und telefonierte ("Schnell, Dug, wir brauchen die neue Lieferung!"), Leute gingen durch die verschiedenen Café-Türen ein und aus, setzten sich hin und gingen wieder. An einer der Türen prangte ein Schild. Trübe schaute ich es an, dann las ich es richtig, ohne grosse Erwartungen: COFFE SHOP - DAS BESTE CAFÉ DER SECHS PARTNERINSELN! Wir suchen neues Personal für unser Café! Wenn Sie denken, dass sie als Putzpersonal, Kellner, Lieferer oder etwas Ähnliches taugen, dann melden Sie Sich bitte bei Mister Dolas! Ein Angestellert wird Sie von 08 - 16 Uhr in sein Büro führen können. Bitte nur Besuche, die mindestens ein wenig vorbereitet sind! DAS TEAM Mehrmals las ich es durch, dann wurde mir klar, dass ich unbedingt zu diesem Mister Dolas musste! "Das beste Café der sechs Partnerinseln!" - meine Verwandten und Bekannten würden stauen! Ich liebte den Geruch von frischem Frühstück, als Kellnerin würde ich sicher auch nicht schlecht sein. Hoffentlich stimmte alles wegen meinem Alter, meiner Ausbildung und dem Weiteren. Ich sprach gleich den Pinguin, der fertig telefonierte an. »Guten Tag!«, begrüsste ich ihn freundlich und lächelnd. Er winkte nur ab - »Keine Zeit!« »Aber ... warten Sie, ich möchte bitte zu Mister Dolas!«, rief ich ihm nach, denn er verschwand bereits unter der Menge. Er drehte sich rasch um, stockte und winkte mir dann schliesslich zu. Mühsam quetschte ich mich durch eine grosse Gruppe hindurch, die gerade das Café verliessen. Als ich den Pinguin fast aus den Augen verloren hatte, sah ich ihn durch einen Gang huschen und folgte ihm schnell. Vor einer Tür hielt er an und ich kam wenig später erleichtert hinzu. MISTER DOLAS´ BÜRO Offnungszeiten: 08 - 16 Uhr (Montag - Sonntag) Besuch nur auf Vereinbarung oder mit Begleitung eines Angestellten! BITTE ANKLOPFEN! »Hier wären wir.«, sagte der Angestellte unglaublich schnell, dass ich seine Worte erstmal entziffern musste. Er klopfte an, eine Stimme rief "Herein" und ich trat schnell ein. »Tschau.«, brummte der Pinguin gestresst und eilte in den Hauptraum des Cafés zurück. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ein blauer Pinguin mit einer Brille schaute mich interessiert an. Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich mochte seinen Blick irgendwie nicht, denn von oben bis unten mustern liess ich mich nicht gerne. Dennoch sah er sehr freundlich aus. »Setzen Sie Sich.«, sagte er höflich und deutete auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Glasschreibtisches. Schnell setzte ich mich, dann meinte ich: »Guten Tag , Mister Dolas, ich komme wegen dem Ausschreiben. Mein Name ist Nathalie Arcara.« »Gut, als was würden Sie denn gerne arbeiten? Oder soll ich Sie duzen, Miss Nathalie?« »Duzen Sie mich ruhig, Mister. Nun, ich denke, dass ich als Kellnerin nicht ungeeignet wäre.« »Als Kellnerin ... Moment.«, sagte Mister Dolas und schaute etwas auf seinem Computer nach. »Hmm ... ach, da haben wir es! Noch eine einzige Stelle als Kellnerin haben wir frei. Möchtest du die Arbeitszeiten sehen? Wenn ja, für welche Schicht?« »Gerne, Sir. Meinen Sie Nacht- oder Tagschicht? Gerne die Tagschicht, bitte.«, sagte ich. Er nickte und begann anscheinend, etwas auszudrucken. Das laute Druckergeräusch ertönte, dann drückte er mir ein kleines, exakt geschnittenes Blatt in die Hand, auf dem Stand: ARBEITSZEITEN (KELLNER/IN): Montag - Freitag: Beginn; 06 Uhr (Eine halbe Stunde vor Öffnung des Cafés, wegen kurzen Vorbesprechungen) Ende; 22 Uhr Samstag und Sonntag: Beginn; 7:00 Uhr Ende; 22 Uhr Feiertage und Feste: Für diese Zeit steht ein spezielles Team zur Verfügung. »Also das heisst, achtzehn Stunden unter der Woche und siebzehn am Wochenende?« Das war ganz schön viel, wie ich fand. Vor Allem; wie sollte ich Zeit zum Schlafen finden? Ich war jung und wollte auch mal Ausgehen. Die Leute hier schienen ziemlich spät ins Bett zu gehen und ich wollte mich ganz anpassen, also musste ich wohl auch auf mein Image als Langschläferin verzichten. Denn einen besseren Job als im Café würde ich schwer finden. Wenn ich den Job jetzt nicht annehmen würde, dann wegen zu niedrigem Lohn. »Mister Dolas, dürfte ich Sie nach dem Lohn fragen oder erfahre ich das noch nicht?«, fragte ich vorsichtig, kam mir dann aber etwas unhöflich vor. Er lächelte aber verständnisvoll und sagte nett: »Pro Woche 3500 Coins, Zahltag ist Sonntagabend. Wenn du sehr gut arbeites und befördert wirst, steigt dein Lohn auch erheblich.« 3500 Coins? Wow, das war ja cool! Pro Woche noch, der Hammer! Das hiess, pro Monat sollten das 14 000 Coins sein, meine Miete betrug 1000 Coins. Für die ersten Einkäufe würde ich über 6000 Coins benötigen, 2000 hatte ich noch dabei. In der ersten Woche würde es knapp werden, aber wenn ich danach zwei bis drei Wochen sparsam blieb, würde ich bald genug für Kleidereinkäufe, Lebensmittel, sonstige Ausgaben und sogar Ersparnisse haben! »Das ist toll! Ich meine ... wenn ich natürlich ... angenommen werde!« »Du erhälst eine Testzeit, wenn du möchtest, kannst du bist heute Nachmittag um vier Uhr arbeiten, und nachher sehen wir, wie geeignet du bist. Ist das okay?« »Okay!«, sagte ich. Vier Uhr, da blieben noch genug Zeit für Einkäufe und ein wenig Schlaf. Super! »Hier ist deine Schürze.« Mister Dulas hatte, während ich vorhin die Arbeitszeiten studiert hatte, bereits eine Schürze für mich herausgeholt. Sie war grün und brandneu. Stolz nahm ich sie entgegen, dennoch war ich etwas nervös. »Und so geht es: Hier ein Block und ein Kuller. Wenn dir der Block ausgeht, melde dich bei meiner Assistentin Anja, sie arbeitet im Nebenraum. Du nimmst einfach die Bestellungen entgegen und sprichst dann Minerva an. Sie ist ein roter Pinguin und steht hinter der Theke um Dinge zu ordnen. Sie leitet die Bestellungen dann weiter oder gibt dir gleich die Dinge, die die Kunden wünschen, je nachdem, was es für Bestellungen sind. Wenn sie dir zunickt, musst du an Ort und Stelle warten, wenn sie nichts tut und weitermacht, musst du dich in die Küche begeben und warten, bis das Bestellte ankommt. du nimmst dann die vorbereiteten Teller und bringst sie vorsichtig, aber trotzdem pünktlich zu den Kunden. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst Minerva ebenfalls ansprechen. Alles klar?« »Ja.«, sagte ich und wiederholte in Gedanken noch einmal alles, während ich mir die Schürze anzog. »Also gut, dann viel Glück. Melde dich bitte um vier Uhr bei mir im Büro. Wenn du dann noch eine Bestellung vorbereiten musst, kannst du ruhig ein bisschen später kommen.« »Danke, werde ich machen. Bis später, Sir.« »Bis später.« Die Arbeit bis vier Uhr war sehr anstrengend; manchmal verwechsele ich die Bestellungen und das Küchenpersonal musste mich schnell zurechtweisen, einmal bediente ich den falschen Kunden, ein weiteres Mal waren die Kunden plötzlich verschwunden und gegen Ende meiner Probezeit bemerkte ich nicht, dass zwei hinterlistige Pinguine zwei Coins zu wenig gezahlt hatten. Damit hatte ich ihnen ein halbes Croissant sozusagen geschenkt. Dennoch war Mister Dulas zufrieden mit mir und sagte, ich solle mich bis morgen ausruhen und dann gleich meine Arbeit antreten. Ich nickte, verabschiedete mich und ging totmüde zu meinem Igloo. Das waren acht Stunden gewesen, würde ich zehn Stunden mehr schaffen? Bestimmt, ich musste mir nur auf die Zähne beissen, allmählich würde ich mich daran gewöhnen. Auf den Ausgang heute verzichtete ich, mir war ein wenig schwindlig von dem ganzen hin und her laufen geworden. Auch meine Einkäufe erledigte ich nicht, so ernährte ich mich wieder von Kaffe, Croissants und heisser Schokolade, dann ging ich zu Bett. Wie am gestrigen Tage schlief ich schnell ein. Die Misses Paltnet hatte ich leider völlig vergessen - und um ehrlich zu sein war mir n diesem Moment einfach alles egal, ich wollte nur schlafen. Auf das mein neuer Job toll werden würde! ---- Datum der Veröffentlichung dieses Teils: 18. Oktober 2008 Fortsetzung zu erwarten am: ca. 30. Oktober (vielleicht auch früher oder etwas später) Kategorie:Fanecke